Ingatlah Aku (304th Study Room Fanfic)
by Qubic Dias
Summary: Yanjie tidak pernah mengira akan bertemu dengan sosok yang tak terduga... Kamu... Teman TK nya... Reya... seharusnya itu hanya pertemuan sederhana... tapi ketika Kamu tidak mengingat siapa Dia... entah sejak kapan Yanjie bersumpah untuk membuatmu menyesalinya... 304th Room Fanfic
1. chapter 1

AUTHOR NOTE

Request dari Temen... Cintailah Produk-produk Indonesia katanya...

Mungkin ga akan banyak yang baca

Demi Kepuasan pribadi aja

Semangat !!!!

"Apa yang Kulakukan disini???"

Aku berdiri di luar bandara Sultan Syarief Pekanbaru Riau. Menatap jalanan dengan mobil yang lalu lalang dengan tatapan kosong dan tidak percaya.

"Setelah Selamatan 40 hari Ibumu, datanglah ke Pekanbaru, Paman akan mengirimkan tiketnya!"

Aku menghela nafas panjang..

Benar… Paman Joko, Adik Ibuku mengatakannya ketika di pemakaman Ibuku. Saat Aku mengucapkan Terima kasih setelah beliau menanggung semua biaya perawatan Ibuku selama di rumah sakit dan bahkan biaya pemakaman. Dia bilang akan dianggap impas jika Aku datang berkunjung ke Rumahnya.

Cara yang Aneh untuk Berterima kasih. Dimana seharusnya Aku memberikan sesuatu sebagai ucapan Terima kasih tapi malah sebaliknya Aku malah Menerima lagi… Aku benar-benar merasa Tidak enak… tapi menolak pun tidak mampu.

*TIN – TIN!!*

Aku menengok ke arah mobil yang membunyikan klakson…

"Kak !!!... Kak Reya!!"

Aku terkejut ketika melihat seorang gadis mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela di samping kursi sopir dan melambai dengan penuh semangat.

Via… Anak satu-satunya dari Om Joko.

Mobil itu menepi dan Via dengan segera membuka pintu mobil dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Aku senang Kakak sampai dengan selamat… Selamat datang di Pekanbaru!!" Dia melebarkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya dan tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Via, bukannya sudah Ayah bilang untuk jangan pernah mengeluarkan anggota tubuhmu dari jendela mobil ketika mobil masih berjalan… Bahaya tahu !!!" Om Joko keluar dari mobil sambil mengomel.

"Ya.. Ya .. Bapak Kepala Polisi.. Jangan ditilang… Saya Minta Maaf… Ga akan diulangi lagi!!" Via menundukkan kepalanya dang mengangkat kedua tangannya dibatas kepalanya.

Om Joko adalah Kepala Polisi di Pekanbaru.

Dia mendesah kemudian berpaling padaku dan Tersenyum "Selamat Datang!"

Aku Tersenyum dengan canggung. Sejak Aku kecil kesempatanku untuk bertemu dengan Om Joko sangatlah jarang, jari kedua tangansaja berlebih untuk menghitung berapa kali Kami bertemu sejak Aku kecil. Karena Aku tinggal di Jawa Timur dan Paman di Pekanbaru… Kami hanya bertemu ketika Beliau ada Kesempatan Pulang selama Lebaran atau jika ada Keluarga yang memiliki Acara… itupun jika Beliau sempat…. Dan sekarang Aku harus menghabiskan waktu dengan Beliau dan keluarganya… Sebenarnya Apa yang Aku pikirkan… Bagaimana canggungnya nanti…

Kau mendesah dalam Hati… Tidak ingin mengecawakan Kedua orang yang sudah menyambutmu dengan penuh Semangat… sehingga Kau terus menyunggingkan Senyum… Bukan Kau tidak suka… Hanya saja…

"Lisa !!"

Mataku terbelalak dan Aku segera melihat ke belakang dan juga sekitarku.

"Pak Joko!!" Seseorang Laki laki melambai dan berjalan ke arah kami.

"Oh.. Zam!!" Om Joko tersenyum ke arah laki laki itu.

Tiba Tiba dari balik Laki laki itu berdiri seorang Laki laki dengan rambut pirang dan anting salib panjang. Penampilannya benar benar mencolok. Bukan hanya karena wajahnya yang mirip dengan bintang Korea dan telah membuat para Gadis di Bandara ngeces ga karuan tapi juga dandanannya yang seperti Anak Konglomerat Drama Korea. Seakan melihat tokoh yang hanya dilihat di TV keluar dan berjalan di depan mata.

Aku menegang dengan mendadak ketika tatapan Kami bertemu. Dia melihat tepat ke arahku dan menatap tajam cukup lama. Apa maksudnya ini… Tidak mungkin Dia Jatuh Cinta pada Pandangan Pertama padaku yang Sederhana ini kan… HAHAHAHA… BODOH

Daripada itu Aku lebih merasa pandangannya itu seakan pandangan menyelidik untuk mendeteksi seorang Penjahat..

Lagipula apa yang Mau dilihat dariku… Perut Buncit… Lengan yang Menggelambir… Paha dan Betis yang mirip Pentungan Hansip… Entah kenapa bukannya merasa Bahagia karena dilihat oleh Laki laki Tampan… Aku lebih merasa Mengasihani Diri sendiri.

"Yanjie !!" Laki-laki yang tadi memanggil Om Joko melambai pada Laki-laki Tampan ala Boyband Korea itu.

Wah Namanya saja seperti orang luar… tapi sepertinya Nama China daripada Korea…

"Perkenalkan Pak, Ini Yanjie, Dulunya Anak Murid saya, tapi sekarang sudah jadi Orang Hebat di salah satu perusahaan di Korea!"

Wah… Tampan, Muda, Badan bagus, Sukses dan Banyak Duwit

… ternyata orang seperti ini Nyata ya… Tapi biasanya Orang Sesempurna ini….

"Wah ga ngira Om Zam punya Temen Keren!"

" Hahaha… Via !! kan udah berulang kali Aku bilang panggil Mas aja.. Kok berasa Tua!!"

"Lha emang udah Tua!!" Via tertawa.

"Via!!" Om Joko memperingatkan Via.

"Ga pa pa Pak, oya lagi ada perlu apa Pak di Bandara???... Ada inspeksi narkoba??!"

"Ga !! Aku jemput Ponakanku yang baru datang dari Jawa, ni orangnya, Reya… Reya kenalkan ini Zam, salah satu guru hebat di SMA Binushvi, SMA Elit disini!!"

"Bapak terlalu melebihkan… Zam" Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan kami saling bersalaman.

"Reya!"

"Ponakanku ini juga guru lho, Dia lulusan salah satu Universitas Negeri di Surabaya, ya kan!" Pamanku menceritakan dengan semangat dan mengangguk ke arahku.

Aku senang Aku bisa membuatnya Bangga… tapi ini hanya memperburuk Rasa Canggung dan sekarang bertambah dengan Malu…

"Oh ya ini Yanjie kenalkan!!"

Tiba tiba Via mengulurkan tangannya dengan Semangat "Via… Alvia!!"

Aku Terkejut dengan kecepatan reaksinya tapi lebih Kagum dengan sifat Percaya dirinya… Anak zaman sekarang emang Hebat.

"Yanjie!" Mereka bersalaman.

Kemudian giliranku, Dia melirik ke arahku, mencoba bersikap Sopan, Aku mengulurkan tanganku terlebih dahulu tapi Kurang ajarnya… si Yanjie itu menatap Tanganku dan kemudian, bukannya mengulurkan tangannya agar Kami bersalamatan.. Alih alih Dia malah cuma menunduk sedikit dan tampak enggan memberi Hormat kemudian segera mengalihkan pandangan kembali kepada Kak Zam dan Om Joko.

*Tunggu, ada kesalahan !!*

Aku melihat tanganku mengira mungkin saja ada Kotoran disana yang membuatnya tidak mau menjabat tanganku selain itu pandangannya menunjukkan seakan ada kotoran disana sehingga Dia ga mau menyentuhnya tapi…. Tanganku Bersih kok !!!!

Kalau begitu kenapa ???... Kebiasaan ???... Dia tadi berjabat tangan dengan Om Joko dan Via kok… Jadi ???

Wah cari perkara ni Orang… Emang kenapa denganku… Dasar Wajah Oplas… Sok Ganteng !!!

Eh…. Lho… barusan Dia melirik ke arahku… Lagi !!...dan Aku yakin itu bukan hanya Bayanganku saja karena Dia telah melakukannya beberapa kali… Ada Masalah apa sich Orang ini !!!

"Kalau begitu Kami Permisi!"

Aku terbangun dari Lamunanku mendengar Mas Zam pamitan.

"Oh ya, Jadi Kau tidak bisa ikut Futsal dulu karena harus melatih anak anak yang akan mengikuti olimpiade Fisika ???... Lama juga ya, 40 hari!!... Baiklah kalau begitu, pastikan bawa kembali medali emas untuk daerah Kita" Om Joko menepuk pundaknya

"Iya !!... Tentu saja Pak !!" Mas Zam Tersenyum. Dan kemudian pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Bahkan saat berpamitan, si Yanjie itu Tersenyum Ramah kepada Paman dan Via… tapi langsung berubah Masam ketika Melihatku… Wah untung Cuma sebentar Ketemuannya, kalau sampai Kesabaranku Habis… Senggol Bacok nich ceritanya !!!

"Ayo!!" Paman menunjuk ke arah Mobil. Aku mengangguk.

"Mau Om bantu!!" Om menunjuk ke Ransel besar yang Kusandang. Aku tidak suka jika harus Ribet menarik Koper… Aku lebih suka Praktisnya Ransel… Lagipula, Aku tidak akan lama disini, jadi Aku juga tidak membawa banyak Pakaian… hanya cukup untuk 3-4 hari…

"Ga perlu Om!!"

"Kalau begitu ayo segera masukkin, pasti Berat kan!!"

"Papa sich, Lama ngobrolnya sama Om Zam !!"

"Owh, Maaf ya Reya!!" Om segera membuka kunci mobil dan membukakan pintu untukku.

"Ga !!... Ga papa kok Om, Ga berat juga!!" Aku memasukkan Ransel ku ke dalam!!"

Om Joko segera berlari kecil mengitari Mobil dan masuk dari pintu Sopir. Akhirnya Kami berada dalam perjalanan ke Rumah Om Joko.

"Kak Reya berapa lama disini ??? yang lama ya Kak, Temenin Via, Papa sama Mama sibuk Kak, Via sendirian !!"

"Jangan Lebay, Kamu juga jarang di Rumah gitu… Main terus ama Temenmu!!"

"Itu kan karena Aku Kesepian… tapi kalau ada Temen… pasti Ga akan sering Keluar… Tapi, mumpung Kak Reya disini kan Kak Reya harus tahu ada apa aja di Pekanbaru… Aku akan jadi Guide nya!!"

"Tu kan… Keluar lagi!!"

"Kan ini Beda Pa… Aku ada Misi!!"

" Ya.. Ya.. Terserah Kamu aja Princess!!" Om Joko Tersenyum kecil "Maaf ya Reya, si Via ini ga bisa Diam, sekarang Dia lagi Libur sekolah jadi selama Kamu disini, Kamu bakal direcokkin sama si Cerewet ini!!"

"Ich Papa kok bilang kayak gitu sich!!... Aku ga Cerewet.. Aku ini Semangat!!... ya kan Kak!!"

Aku Tersenyum dan Mengangguk.

"Ngomong ngomong, Kakak tadi lihat Temen Om Zam ??? Mirip dengan…."

Teringat dengan orang Menyebalkan itu, Darah di dalam Tubuhku mendidih.

"Benar kan Kak ??!"

Karena sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, Aku tidak mendengar sepenuhnya apa yang Via katakan, tapi Aku mengontrol ekspresiku.

"Ya!!"

"Tuch kan… Ganteng, Pintar… keren dech pokoknya… Cowok Idaman!!"

Kalau dilihat sich emang si Yanjie itu Cowok idaman… Kecuali sikap Songong dan Menyebalkannya !!!

Untung Cuma Ketemu sekali… Cuma sekali !!!

Tapi Tadi sepertinya Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil Nama Kecilku... Apa Aku salah dengar... Pasti begitu... Lagipula Nama *Lisa* juga bukan Nama yang jarang... Aku terlalu banyak berpikir

Yanjie POV

"Pak Zam !!"

"Ya??"

"Yang melatih Anak anak untuk persiapan Olimpiade Fisika Cuma Kita Berdua kan??"

"Ya!!"

"Apa tidak lebih baik kalau Kita punya Asisten Cewek untuk membantu, mempersiapkan bahan untuk praktik dan fotokopi contohnya, lagipula bukankah ada satu siswi perempuan di kelompok Kita, akan lebih baik jika ada Guru Wanita, Kau tahu untuk membimbing dan membantunya… Kau tahulah !!"

"Aku sich tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu… Murid Kita Cuma enamorang termasuk siswi itu... Aku rasa Kita berdua cukup!!.. tapi Aku rasa setelah apa yang Kau Katakan… Melihat kelompok Kita.. Aku rasa, Kita memang membutuhkan sentuhan Wanita.. Kalau begitu nanti coba Aku tanyakan Temen Guru Bapak!"

" Ga usah mencari jauh jauh Pak… Aku ada Kandidat Bagus!!"

"Eeh, Kau baru nyampe sudah ada Kandidat… Aku ga mengira Kamu punya Temen Guru disini??"

"Aku juga tidak mengira Ketemu Dia disini!!" Aku menggumam.

"Eeh ??!.. Apa ??!"

"Tidak" Aku menggeleng "Bapak pasti Menyukainya!!"

"Oh ya tadi kalau ga salah, Bapak dengar Kamu manggil seseorang... Lisa... siapa itu???"

"Bukan siapa siapa kok Pak, cuma salah Lihat!!"

"Owh!!"

'Kau tidak mengingatku !!!… Mulai sekarang Aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa Melupakanku !!'


	2. 2

"Wah Aku Senang Kak Reya mau tinggal disini lebih lama!!"

"Maaf, jadi merepotkan!!"

"Merepotkan apa, Bibi senang Kamu lebih lama disini, bisa nemenin Via!!"

"Eh, ngomong ngomong hari ini mau kemana Kak ???.. Uhmm.. coba Aku inget tempat mana ya yang belum Aku tunjukkan ??!"

"Biarkan Kak Reya beristirahat Via, Tiga hari ini, Kau mengajaknya Keliling terus!!"

"Aah Papa, memangnya mau ngapain di rumah aja, mending ke luar, walaupun ga kemana mana, jalan jalan dan menghirup udara luar lebih baik daripada di rumah aja, benar kan Kak Reya!!"

Aku Cuma bisa menyunggingkan Senyum.. sebenarnya kalau boleh memilih, Aku lebih suka di rumah saja, Nonton Film, Baca Komik, intinya berhibernasi sambil malas malasan di Kamar. Tapi tidak bisa kalau di rumah Orang.

"Oh ya Reya, Kamu keluar dari pekerjaanmu waktu itu untuk merawat Ibumu, apa sudah dapat penggantinya??"

"Belum Om, sudah masukin lamaran tapi belum ada panggilan!"

"Begitu ya, sebenarnya Om ada informasi lowongan, tapi bukan jangka panjang"

"Ya???"

"Kamu masih ingat Zam… Temen Om yang tidak sengaja ketemu di Bandara??"

Aku mengingat sebentar "Ah Ya!"

"Sekarang Dia jadi Pembimbing untuk siswa yang akan mengikuti Olimpiade Fisika, nah Dia ngomong sama Om bahwa Dia membutuhkan asisten untuk bantu bantu, karena semua Teman Gurunya Sibuk dan dia teringat padamu jadi Dia minta Bantuan Om untuk menyampaikannya padamu, mungkin jika Kamu berminat"

"Tapi saya lulusan pendidikan Bahasa, Saya tidak tahu sama sekali tentang Fisika, di SMA saja dulu saya jurusan IPS"

"Begitu ya, yach nanti akan Saya sampaikan padanya!"

"Maaf Om!"

"Kenapa Kau Minta Maaf, tidak apa apa, tidak usah merasa sungkan, Kamu ini mirip sama Ibumu, jangan terlalu dipikirkan!"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku 'Benarkah Aku Mirip Ibu??'

Malam harinya

Hp ku berdering, tapi No yang tertera tidak kukenal, Aku mengerutkan keningku, setelah berpikir Aku mengangkatnya.

"Halo??"

"Halo, Reya??"

"Ya, ini siapa??"

"Aku Zam, Kita bertemu di Bandara, masih ingat??"

"Ya ??!"

"Maaf, Aku lancang meminta No mu dari Pak Joko, hanya saja Aku benar benar membutuhkan bantuanmu.. Pak Joko sudah menjelaskan alasan Kau menolak, tapi sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu Kau khawatirkan… Uhmm… begini saja, jika Kau tidak keberatan, bagaimana jika Aku menjelaskannya lebih lanjut, apakah Kau besok punya waktu??"

"Uhmm…"

Sebelum Aku sempat menjawab, tiba tiba HP ku direbut dari tanganku dan melihat Via di sampingku.

"Dia bisa… Besok Dia ada waktu!!"

"Via!" Aku mencoba mengambil kembali HP ku tapi Dia berjalan menjauh.

"Om Zam mau kesini??.. Ooh.. Jam berapa??... Aku boleh ikut???... Ok !!.. sampai besok, Bye!" Dia menutup Telponnya.

Tubuhku membeku dan menatap dengan Bodoh.

"Nich Kak!" Dia memberikan HP ku dengan santainya.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Ooh.. Om Zam, besok akan menjemput Kita dan membawa Kita ke tempat Karantina untuk menunjukkan pekerjaan apa yang harus Kak Reya lakukan… Tempat Karantina di salah satu Hotel di Kota ini, karena Aku pikir Kakak akan merasa tidak Nyaman karena Kakak baru mengenal Om Zam, jadi Aku menawarkan diri untuk Menemani, Aku Baik kan!"

Aku tidak tahu harus merasa Bahagia atau Sedih, sekarang menolak pun sudah tidak memungkinkan.

Keesokan Harinya.

"Om Zam!!"

"Pagi!" Zam mengangguk padaku dan Aku mengangguk balik.

"Via, Bapak dan Ibumu sudah berangkat Kerja???"

"Ya Om, kalau begitu Aku akan menelepon mereka dulu untuk meminta ijin, tadinya Aku mau datang sebelum Mereka berangkat tapi ada sedikit Masalah!.. tunggu sebentar ya!"

Dia berbalik dan mengeluarkan HP nya, kemudian terlihat berbicara pada seseorang. Tidak lama Dia berbalik.

Kemudian HP Via berbunyi "Halo Pa !!... Iya Om Zam disini… Ga usah, Aku bareng satu mobil aja dengan Om Zam… Kak Reya, sebentar!"

"Kak !!... Papa mau ngomong!" Dia memberikan HP nya.

"Halo?!"

"Reya maaf ya, jika Kau keberatan Kau tidak perlu Pergi!.. tapi Om jamin, si Zam itu laki baik baik, Dia tidak akan berbuat buruk padamu"

"Ya Om, tidak apa apa kok !!"

"Baiklah, jangan sungkan telepon Om, kalau ada apa apa, apalagi kalau Via sama Kamu, Anak itu suka mencari masalah, Kau mengerti!"

"Ya Om, Saya akan jaga Via baik baik!"

"Baiklah, Hati hati di jalan!"

"Ya Om,Terima kasih!" Aku mengembalikan HP nya pada Via.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo Pergi!" Via terlihat bersemangat.

Via duduk di samping Zam yang menyetir dan Aku duduk di belakang.

"Om katanya, Om jadi pembimbing dari para siswa Binuvshi kan!"

"Ya!"

"Wah, jadi nanti Aku akan bisa bertemu mereka??"

"Kalau Kau ingin bertemu!"

"Tentu saja ingin sekali, Om ga tau ya, Ketenaran Murid bimbingan Om!"

"Emang Kamu tahu siapa aja yang jadi murid bimbingan Om??!"

"Haish… Om ini menghina !! Tentu saja… Juna maniak game dan loly, si Jenius yang di sebut sebut mirip *L* di Death Note… Lalu Benedict si Leader Kalem yang mirip Erwin Smith di Attack on Titans… kemudian di Rambut Merah Reihan, Bad boy Manis dan yang terakhir si Dirga… Kucing sweet yang kesepian!!"

Zam Tertawa dengan keras "Darimana Kau mendapat perbandingan seperti itu??"

"Dari Kak Reya!!"

Mataku melebar dan Tubuhku menegang, Aku tidak mengira bahwa omongan lalu tadi malam akan disampaikan oleh Via.

"Saat Aku menceritakan tentang siapa saja Murid bimbingan Om dan seperti apa mereka, Kak Reya mengatakan perbandingan ini!"

"Hmm, Menarik!"

Aku melihat Zam menatapku dari kaca Spion atas. Aku langsung mengalihkan mataku ketika pandangan Kami bertemu.

Untunglah setelah itu, perbincangan tidak dilanjutkan sampai Kami tiba di Hotel.

"Kita Sampai!" Via melihat ke arah Hotel.

Kami masuk dan Zam membuka pintu ke sebuah ruangan. Di dalamnya ada 5 anak laki laki dan seorang gadis serta laki laki songong sebelumnya. Pandangan Kami bertemu tapi Dia langsung membuang muka… Sebenarnya apa masalahnya sich…

"Tunggu sebentar!!" Zam mendekati laki laki itu.

"Halo!!"

Aku terkejut ketika melihat Via sudah bergabung dengan kumpulan siswa itu dan menyapa mereka dengan akrab. Dan mulai berbicara dengan mudahnya. Dan meninggalkanku berdiri dengan canggungnya di dekat pintu.

Aku melihat Zam dan laki laki itu berdebat kecil sebelum laki laki itu melihat ke arahku dan terlihat Kecewa. Dia kemudian berjalan ke arahku.

"Ayo ikut Aku!!" Dia memerintah dengan angkuh dan langsung berjalan keluar.

"Tunggu, Via!!" Aku melihat bolak balik ke punggungnya dan Via yang masih sibuk ngobrol.

"Biarkan saja Dia disana, hanya akan merepotkan kalau Dia ikut, Cepat!!"

"Eeh tapi!!" Aku melirik ke Zam dan Dia memberikan isyarat untuk meninggalkan Via dan mengikuti Laki laki itu. Aku sebenarnya enggan tapi mengangguk kemudian menyusulnya.

Kami berjalan dalam Diam, Aku memilih berjalan agak di belakang. Setelah beberapa saat, Dia membuka sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya telah disulap menjadi sebuah laboratorium kecil dengan meja panjang penuh tabung kaca.

"Disini kami biasa melakukan percobaan, beberapa penjelasan lebih mudah dilakukan dengan menggunakan praktek!"

"Kami menaruh perlengkapan disini!" Dia menunjum sebuah lemari kaca "Semuanya sudah ada labelnya, yang perlu Kau lakukan hanyalah mengambil apa yang dibutuhkan dan menaruhnya di meja itu, semua instruksi akan diberikan dengan jelas, jadi kecuali Kau tidak bisa membaca, Pekerjaan ini juga bisa dilakukan Anak TK!!"

Apa maksudnya… Kenapa Dia terlihat Marah… Karena Aku menolak pekerjaan ini… tapi kan Aku ga tahu kalau pekerjaannya seperti ini… dan Dia tidak perlu seketus itu… bawa bawa Anak TK segala… Menyebalkan

"Selain itu, Kau perlu memfotokopi semua bahan atau kertas ujian untuk Anak anak disini!!" Dia menunjuk mesin fotokopi di sudut ruangan.

"Jika perlu, walau itu amat sangat jarang, Kau perlu mengetikkan bahan pengajaran atau ujian, walaupun Kami tidak bisa menyerahkan tugas penting ini pada orang yang Tidak tahu apa apa !!... Hanya itu yang perlu Kau Lakukan, Gampang kan, Masa begini saja Tidak bisa, Anak TK juga bisa!!"

Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa sich Dia dengan Anak TK, daritadi disebut terus… jangan jangan Pedofil ya ???

"Kenapa Diam saja… Kau mengerti yang Aku jelaskan Kan???"

"Ya!" Aku menjawab singkat, males meladeni.

"Ada pertanyaan ??!"

'Kau ada masalah apa sich denganku… Kenapa Kau terlihat Membenciku ??!!!'

Rasanya ingin sekali Aku menanyakannya. Tapi ini bukan komik romantis. Membayangkan pertanyaan itu saja sudah membuatku merinding.

"Kalau begitu Kau akan mengambil Pekerjaan ini??"

Aku melihat ke arahnya karena Aku menangkap setitik penasaran di nada suaranya, tapi…

"Karena Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku untuk menjelaskan pada orang yang tidak Niat Kerja !!"

Aku benar benar Bodoh "40 hari ??"

"35 !!... Kau Terlambat Masuk!!"

Aku baru mendengarnya kemarin, memangnya itu salahku..

"Baiklah, Saya Terima!!" Aku tidak mau disamakan dengan Anak TK. Lagipula, ini bisa dijadikan pengalaman. Hanya Tugas Kecil… Ini Gampang… kan???

Yanjie POV

Aku merasa Lega ketika Dia datang bersama Pak Zam. Tapi ketika melihat tatapan kosong ketika Dia melihatku, Amarahku Meluap..

'Kenapa Hanya Aku yang mengingatnya… Kenapa bisa Dia bisa Lupa dan tidak mengenaliku !!'

Aku bahkan menyebutkan kata kata anak TK, tapi Dia sama sekali tidak menangkap maksudku… Menyebalkan

Malam harinya.

"Syukurlah akhirnya Dia mau bersedia menjadi asisten, Kau pasti Senang kan Jie??"

"Seharusnya begitu!" Aku menggumam

"Pak??"

"Hmm??"

"Apa saya banyak berubah??"

"Dibanding SMA mu dulu ???.. Orang bahkan akan berpikir Kau Operasi Plastik… Tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu lagi… apalagi jika Kau tidak menyebutkan nama Indonesiamu!"

"Benar… jadi sudah seharusnya jika Dia tidak mengenaliku… tidak seharusnya Aku merasa Kesal dan Marah"

"Kamu menggumamkan apa, Bapak tidak Dengar!"

"Anda tahu Pak, bahwa semua Makhluk bermutasi untuk bertahan hidup, begitu juga Manusia, Tapi, bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang tidak berubah sejak Dia Kecil, Aku rasa Dia bisa masuk keajaiban Dunia!"

"Kau sedang membicarakan Siapa Jie???"

"Bukan siapa siapa!"

"Oh ya, ngomong ngomong, Reya itu Wanita yang Menarik, Aku rasa Dia memiliki sudut pandang yang Menarik!"

"Bapak Suka padanya??"

"Jangan mengatakan seakan Aku Jatuh Cinta padanya, Aku rasa Dia bisa menjadi pembimbing yang baik!"

"Tapi Bapak tidak pernah melihat Wanita sebelumnya, Karena itu Bapak masih Jomblo sampai Sekarang!"

"Tidak perlu mengungkapkan hal yang menyedihkan begitu, Aku mengatakannya dari sisi sesama Guru, Aku rasa Dia akan bisa membantu Kita membimbing Anak anak, itu saja!"

'Benarkah ???... Aku tidak pernah mendengar Pak Zam memuji seseorang seperti ini… apalagi yang baru saja Dia Temui… membawamu kemari… Hal yang Benar kan???'

Tunggu apa yang Kupikirkan… Aku membawanya Kemari untuk membuatnya Menyesal karena tidak mengenaliku… walaupun Aku Tahu itu bukan salahnya… Tunggu… Aacchh !!!... Aku menggaruk keras kepalaku dan mengacak acak rambutku.

"Hei Jie Kau tidak apa apa??!"

"Tidak!!" Aku Berbaring dan menyelimuti Tubuhku sampai Kepalaku.


	3. 3

"Mengambil Mentor dari Luar Negeri dan Asisten dari Luar Pulau, Apa Kau tidak Keterlaluan Zam… memangnya Guru dari sini tidak cukup Baik bagimu ??!"

Kata kata dari Kepala Panitia masih terngiang di Telingaku. Rasanya baru kali ini, mendengar Orang terang terangan bilang Tidak suka.

Tapi entah kenapa Aku merasa Semua Kebencian dan Rasa Tidak Suka itu lebih ditujukan kepada Pak Zam daripada kepadaku.

"Maaf ya Reya, tadinya Aku ingin mengenalkanmu sebagai bagian dari Tim Kita, tapi Kamu harus mendengar semua ini!!"

"Ga papa kok Pak, Saya yang merasa tidak enak, karena Bapak harus mendapat masalah karena Saya!"

"Jangan khawatir, Ini bukan Salahmu!!... Kalau begitu Ayo, Aku akan mengenalkanmu secara Resmi kepada Anak anak!"

"Baik semuanya, perkenalkan ini Reya, Dia akan jadi asisten Bapak dan Laoshi!!"

Jadi laki laki aneh itu dipanggil Laoshi disini..

"Sudah ada satu Cewek merepotkan, kenapa nambah satu lagi sich Pak!"

"Apa maksudmu Dirga, siapa yang Kau maksud Cewek merepotkan!"

"Menurutmu ada berapa Cewek disini??!"

"Kurang ajar!!"

"Sabar Sabar Desyca!!" Ben menahan Desyca yang hampir saja mencakar Dirga.

"Dirga, jaga bicaramu, Bu Reya disini sama seperti Bapak dan Laoshi, jadi Kamu harus menghormatinya!"

Dirga menatap Tajam ke arahku.

"Neko!" Tanpa sadar Aku menggumamkan kata kata itu.

"Apa, Neko??" Dirga mengulangi.

"Itu artinya Kucing dalam bahasa Jepang!" Juna menjelaskan.

Dirga membelalak "Memang Benar Aku Neko, Aku sangat suka dengan Om Om, memang kenapa??!"

Aku Tersenyum "Kawaii!!"

"Eeh??!"

"Apa… Apa artinta Kak Juna??!" Desyca penasaran.

"Itu artinya… Cute!!"

Semua Mata membelalak..

"Bu Reya umur berapa??? Yakin bukannya masih anak SMA, soalnya bu Reya manis banget!!"

Wuah… Aku sampai bergidik mendengarnya… Ini rayuan jaman sekarang ya ???... Otak kolotku tidak sampai untuk mencerna…

"Baik cukup!!"

Tiba tiba Laoshi berdiri sedikit di depanku "Cukup sampai disini perkenalannya, Kau ikut Aku!!" Dia sedikit menengok ke belakang menatapku.

"Yach Laoshi… Aku belum selesai Bertanya !!"

"Reihan cukup, sekarang Kita akan mulai pelajarannya!!" Pak Zam mengambil alih.

Aku berjalan keluar bersama Laoshi.

"Kau ini kenapa bicara seperti itu pada Bu guru!!"

"Karena Bu Guru benar benar Manis, Wajahnya yang bersemu Merah … Lucu!!"

Wuaahhh… Tidak bisa ya mereka mengatakannya setelah Aku Keluar… Benar benar.

Aku tahu Aku bukan Guru Resmi ataupun Pembimbing asli… Aku hanyalah Asisten… tapi Aku harus tetap menjaga wibawa sebagai seorang Guru kan… paling tidak Aku harus bersikap sesuai Umurku.

"Aduh!!" Aku berhenti karena wajahku menabrak sesuatu. Aku mendongak dan Melihat Laoshi menatap Marah padaku.

"Segitu Senangnya dipuji sampai tidak melihat Jalan di depanmu… Tch!!"

Tanpa sadar, Kami sudah sampai di ruangan praktik.

"Ini !!"

Begitu Kami masuk ke dalam Dia menyerahkan selembar kertas.

"Ini adalah bahan yang akan dipakai habis ini, Siapkan, dan Aku akan mengawasi bagaimana Kau Bekerja!!"

Aku mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya dengan Teliti.

"Apa Kau baru Belajar Membaca, Kenapa begitu saja Lama sekali, Apa Kau pikir peralatannya akan melayang sendiri ke Meja, Ayo cepat!!"

Aku menyipitkan pandangan padanya, yang sudah Duduk dengan menyilangkan satu kaki dan mengamatiku seperti Raja mengamati Budaknya.

Aku menarik nafas 'Sabar… Sabar!!' Aku selalu mengingatkan diriku.

Aku mengamati Rak dan mencari bahan bahan yang dibutuhkan.

"Pak Zam sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi barusan, Kau….. tidak apa apa??"

Sepertinya Dia susah menanyakannya, terlihat bagaimana Dia mengambil Jeda cukup lama… Apa ini yang dimaksudkan Simpati rekan Kerja… atau Pak Zam memintanya untuk menanyakan keadaanku… Karena sepertinya Dia bukan Orang yang Peduli… Dia bahkan terlihat Membenciku…

"Hei…"

"Kenapa ???... Kenapa Mereka Tidak suka pada Pak Zam ??"

"Apa ??"

"Saya tahu Mereka mengatakan semua itu karena Mereka tidak Menyukai Pak Zam, jadi apapun yang berhubungan dengannya jadi masalah!"

Dia Diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Mungkin Dia berpikir Aku lancang.

"Itu masalah intern, Kau tidak perlu Tahu!" Nadanya dingin. "Kalau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kau tidak apa apa??"

Aku berbalik dan menaruh semua yang ada di daftar di meja sambil menjawab "Ini adalah masalah intern Saya, Anda tidak perlu Tahu!"

"Kau !!" Dia terdengar menahan Amarah. Dengan segera Dia bangun dan berbalik.

"Laoshi ??!"

"Apa!" Dia berteriak geram.

"Anda tidak akan mengecek pekerjaan Saya??!"

Dia mendesah dan berbalik berjalan mendekat, merampas kertas di tanganku dan melihat semua bahan di meja sekejap. Dia kemudian meremas kertasnya dan berbalik "Kau membuang buang waktuku!!" Dia melemparkan kertasnya ke dalam tong sampah di dekat pintu keluar dan pergi.

Aku berjalan ke tong sampah dan mengambil kembali kertas itu, kemudian berjalan kembali ke meja. Masing masing bahan untuk 7 orang. Jadi aku membagi baginya. Setelah selesai, Aku bermaksud untuk ke ruang kelas tapi Aku melihat sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan minuman. Aku berdiri di depannya, Ada sebuah notes kecil tertempel disana.

*Makan !!*

Hanya satu Kata itu tertera disana. Rasanya pernah melihat tulisan itu. Aku menengok ke arah kertas yang Aku bawa. Mengangkat dan melihatnya kemudian berpaling ke Kertas di nampan…. Sama !!!

'Dia Baik ya ternyata ???!... Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Dia pikirkan!!'

Aku mengambil kursi dan duduk di depan nampan dan menatapnya. Apa boleh kumakan ???... walaupun tulisannya sama, mungkin hanya kebetulan, tidak ada namaku disana… bagaimana kalau ini diperuntukkan untuk orang lain ???... Aku bawa Uang sich kalau seandainya Aku harus menggantinya, tapi… Cukup ga ya ??!

*Knock… Knock !!*

"Masuk!!"

Aku membuka pintu dengan kesusahan, untungnya pintu di buka dari dalam oleh Ben.

"Bu Reya??" Dia melihat nampan di tanganku.

"Terima Kasih!!" Aku berjalan melewatinya. Berdiri menghadap ke Laoshi "Maaf mengganggu, Itu…!" Aku melihatnya melirik ke arah nampan di tanganku dan terlihat terkejut dan penuh tanda tanya.

"Bu Reya apa itu??!" Reihan bertanya

Aku berpaling padanya "Ini, Nampan ini di taruh di ruang percobaan, karena Aku tidak tahu ini milik siapa dan Aku tidak yakin untuk memakannya, jadi Aku membawanya Kemari!!... Untuk Kalian saja!!" Aku menaruhnya di meja depan mereka.

"Kami sedang di tengah Pelajaran, Kenapa Kau malah membawa Makanan??!" Suara Laoshi terdengar menahan Amarah. Semua Murid jadi mengerut.

"Ah Maaf!" Aku mengambil nampannya kembali, melihat sekitar dan menemukan ada meja kosong di samping. Aku menaruh nampan disana "Aku akan menaruhnya disini, Kalian bisa memakannya nanti!"

Tiba tiba Laoshi berjalan mendekat dan berdiri tepat di depanku.

"Bawa kembali !!!"

"Eeh ???"

"Aku bilang bawa kembali ke Lab!!"

"Tapi.."

"Tapi apa ??!!!"

Dia mendesah melihat keraguanku.

"Makanan itu ditaruh disana kan, jadi pasti itu untukmu!!"

"Darimana Anda Tahu ???"

"Tentu saja Aku Tahu, karena Aku….!!" Setelah Dia Berteriak dan Berhenti mendadak suasana jadi hening.

"Terserahlah !!!... Mau Kamu makan atau Buang bukan Urusanku… Cepat Keluar, Kau mengganggu pelajaran!!"

"Maaf!" Aku berjalan keluar.

"Hei!!" baru beberapa langkah Dia memanggilku.

"Ya??" aku menengok.

"Kau… benar benar tidak akan memakannya??" Dia menunjuk ke arah nampan.

Entah kenapa… Aku merasa Aku sudah Rabun… Karena Aku tidak yakin dengan yang Kulihat… Aku rasa Aku Salah… tapi Aku melihat Kekecewaan di Matanya.

Saat itu tiba tiba rasa Bersalah mulai menguasai. Aku berjalan kembali. Mengambil Jus Jeruk dan Meminumnya dalam sekali Teguk.

"Haah!!" Aku menaruh gelasnya kembali ke nampan.

"Aku tidak suka Makan Sendiri, Terima kasih!"

Apa yang Aku lakukan, Kenapa Aku menjelaskannya padanya… Memangnya Dia mau Mendengarkan… Paling Dia hanya akan Berteriak dan Marah marah seperti biasanya… tapi Tidak… bahkan sampai Aku Keluar… Dia Diam…

'Apa Aku telah Mengatakan sesuatu yang Salah…. Entah kenapa saat Dia Diam saja… itu malah membuatku Khawatir!!'

Aku berhenti tiba tiba 'Tunggu… Kalau memang Makanan itu darinya… bukankah, seharusnya Aku memberikan sesuatu sebagai gantinya???... Ucapan Terima kasih ???... Tapi bagaimana kalau Aku salah… bukankah Dia akan salah paham… Rasanya tidak perlu memperburuk hubungan diantara Kami yang sudah tidak Terselamatkan… Tapi entah kenapa Hati Nuraniku tidak bisa melepaskan hal ini begitu saja… Hmmm ???!!!

"Reya!!"

Aku berbalik "Pak Zam!!"

"Apa yang Kau lakukan disini??"

"Aah itu…" Tunggu dulu "Pak Zam sibuk ??"

"Hmm ??" Dia terlihat bingung.

"Saya mau minta tolong !"

Yanjie POV

"Hari ini, Laoshi lebih seram dari biasanya kan???"

"Reihan Aku mendengarmu!!"

"Bagaimana Dia bisa mendengarnya??"

"Aku masih bisa mendengarmu, Apa Kau minta Tugas Tambahan???"

"Tidak, Tidak Laoshi!!" Dia menggeleng dengan Keras.

Ini semua kesalahannya… Kenapa Dia selalu saja membuatku Kesal… padahal Aku mengkhawatirkannya, setelah mendengar Dia mendapat kata kata Tajam dari kepala Panitia… tapi Dia malah tidak mempedulikanku…. Kenapa juga Aku mengkhawatirkannya…

Dan kenapa Dia harus Tersipu malu malu ketika Reihan menggodanya… Huuaahh… Menyebalkan… Kenapa Aku harus Sebal sich… Aku ini Bodoh ya ???

"Kenapa Kau Senyam senyum Des??"

"Tadi, waktu Aku kembali dari Toilet, Aku melihat Pak Zam dan Bu Reya bersama, Suasanya… hmmm… sepertinya ada sesuatu diantara mereka!!"

*BRAAK !!*

Semua Murid langsung Diam dan menegang.

"Apa latihan ini terlihat seperti Main main bagi kalian, sehingga kalian sempat untuk menggosip??"

Desyca menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu cepat kerjakan!!!"

"Ya Laoshi!!"

Kenapa ???... Apa yang mereka Lakukan Berdua ???… Kenapa Aku Peduli ???... Bukan urusanku.

"Baik, Kita istirahat dulu, Ayo Makan Siang!!"

"Baik Laoshi!!"

Kami semua keluar dari Ruangan. Dan Aku Terkejut ketika melihat Pak Zam dan Reya di depan ruangan kami.

"Ooh, Kalian Mau Makan Siang??"

"Ya Pak Zam, Kencannya sudah Selesai Pak??"

"Kencan ???... Kencan apa???"

"Tadi Aku lihat Kalian Berdua??!" Desyca menunjuk bolak balik antara Pak Zam dan Reya.

Aku tidak mau mendengar jadi Aku berjalan duluan, tapi…

"Bukan… Aku hanya membantu Bu Reya membeli sesuatu!!"

"Aah… awalnya kan begitu!!"

Aku meninggalkan Mereka di belakang.

"Laoshi!!"

Aku berbalik dan melihat Reya berdiri di belakangku. Dia berjalan mendekat kemudian menyodorkan sesuatu padaku… Cokelat ???

"Apa ini??"

"Hmm… Ucapan Terima Kasih!!"

"Untuk apa ??"

"Untuk Makanan tadi"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu"

'Bagaimana Dia tahu Makanan itu dariku ??'

Seakan menjawab pertanyaanku, Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dan menunjukkannya padaku.

"Tulisan nya sama !!" Dia mengangkat Dua kertas di hadapanku.

Mataku membelalak… memangnya Dia Detektif… tapi Kenapa Aku Merasa Bahagia ????

"Kenapa Kau menyimpan hal hal seperti itu ??"

"Kebetulan saja, jadi Terima Kasih!!" Dia mendekatkan Cokelatnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak memakan Makanannya!!"

Tunggu dulu… Kenapa Aku Merajuk.

"Karena Aku tidak Yakin itu dari Anda… tapi sekarang Saya Tahu!!"

"Apa… jadi Kau!!" Dia menjebakku.

"Kau tidak memakannya, bagaimana Aku bisa menerimanya!!"

"Tapi Aku terlanjur membelinya… Aku bahkan merepotkan Pak Zam untuk membantuku!!"

"Jadi itu bukan Kencan??"

"Kencan??"

"Desyca melihatmu bersama Pak Zam tadi… itu karena Kau ingin Membeli ini .?!"

"Iya!!"

Aku langsung mengambilnya "Lain kali jangan minta tolong pada Pak Zam, Kalau Kau membelikan untukku, seharusnya Kau membelinya bersamaku, kan Aku yang lebih tahu seleraku sendiri, Tidak, bahkan jika Kau Mau membeli apapun, Aku bisa membantumu, Seleraku itu Bagus, jadi pasti Tidak Salah!!"

"Tapi Anda sama sama Turis disini seperti Saya, lagipula Rasanya jika mengikuti Selera Anda, Rasanya Saya Tidak akan bisa membeli apa apa!!" Dia melihatku dari atas ke bawah.

"Haish… Aku juga bisa menyesuaikan Levelmu Tahu!!"

"Level Saya ya??" Dia berjalan melewatiku.

"Hei Aku belum selesai bicara, Kau mau kemana… Apa Kau tidak tahu Sopan Santun !!... Hei!!"

Malam Harinya

Aku memegang Cokelat yang Dia berikan dan Tersenyum… Aku benar benar Bodoh..

Tapi omongannya waktu Makan siang tadi cukup menggangguku…

"Benda apa yang Aku Sukai??"

"Ya??... Sesuatu yang tidak Cepat Habis!!"

"Kau mau memberikan sesuatu lagi padaku??... Apa ini belum cukup??"

"Saya Rasa, Saya masih Berhutang satu hal lagi pada Anda??"

Apa yang Dia maksudkan dengan Satu Hutang lagi ????

"Hey Jie !!"

"Ya!!" karena Terkejut, Aku Berteriak, melemparkan Cokelat itu masuk ke dalam Tas dan berdiri dengan Tegak menghadap Pak Zam.

"Kau Mau Mandi Sekarang??.. Apa yang Kau lakukan sampai Terkejut seperti itu??... Nonton Bokep ya??"

"Tidak !!... Ya Saya Mandi!!"

"Oh ya Jie!!"

"Ya??"

"Aku tidak Menyangka bahwa Kau akan bilang bahwa Kau yang merekomendasikannya untuk Bekerja disini"

"Apa maksud Bapak???... Saya tidak mengatakan apa apa??"

"Eeh ??... Kalau begitu tadi Siang??"

"Mau memberikan sesuatu untuk Jie??"

"Iya, Saya berhutang Terima kasih padanya!"

"Jadi Anda Tahu??"

"Ya!"

"Bagaimana Anda Tahu bahwa Jie yang merekomendasikan Anda pada Saya ??? Saya fikir Dia tidak akan pernah mengatakannya ??!"

"Laoshi yang merekomendasikan Saya??"

"Ya!"

Aku menepuk jidatku 'Jadi itu yang dimaksudkan !!'

"Hey Jie, Apa Aku mengatakan yang Salah ??"

"Tidak Pak… Bapak tidak Salah… Begini juga Tidak Buruk!!"

"Eeh??"

"Terima Kasih Pak!!" Aku menepuk pundaknya dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Sama-sama!" Dia menggumam Bingung.


End file.
